Rain
by juujuu
Summary: Yoh's off in America with the other boys participating in the Tournament, and Anna's a bit bored.


This is my first Shaman King fanfic. Please comment and tell me what you think. I'm still new to writing fic's. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. I hope I succeeded.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!

* * *

Anna had never seemed much like the romantic, wife type. Others

viewed her with reverence, fear, and possibly even paranoia. She didn't

mind. To her, it was a way of gaining respect she felt she most rightly

deserved. After all, who else could whip the boys into shape? Tama's

too timid, and Jun is always off with her precious Bailong. Not that that

was a bad thing. Anna was actually quite happy that Rin's older sister

finally found some contentment in her life.

* * *

"Marie, I love you! Don't leave me!"

"But Jack, I love Brandon!"

"But Marie! I don't love YOU! I love JACK!"

Marie faints

* * *

That was the sequence Anna was currently watching on the soap opera

"Sex, Drugs, Violence, and Drama". Anna had to admit, she got swept

away by soap's pretty easily, though she found them ridiculous at first.

But then again, when you're bored, you'll do almost anything to amuse

yourself. But now it was even worse.

The boys had gone to America to participate in the Shaman Tournament,

and she of course was left behind. She was still hurt that Yoh wouldn't

spend his last evening there with her. She and Tama had a prepared a

meal for the boys, but they totally disregarded their efforts. At least,

that's how she felt. It's hard to see other viewpoints when you've been

emotionally hurt. She supposed people would be surprised to find she

had emotions at all that weren't characteristic of a slave-driving house

wife. She didn't usually go soft around people. She could just see

Manta's reaction… She cracked a smirk at the thought.

The soap continued:

* * *

"Jack! Why? Why can't you love me the way you love Sara!"

"Marie! I just cannot return your love! I love her now! You must

understand!"

"NEVER!" kisses passionately

Sara walks in "OH NOES! That's my lover you're passionately kissing!"

"HE'S Mine now!"

Brandon steps in "But Marie! Don't you know? Sara is your long-lost

twice removed illegitimate and partially crippled younger sister!"

everyone "GASP!"

* * *

Ok, now things were getting interesting. Not necessarily in a good or

bad sense, but rather in the sense that Anna could not resist drama. Not

in real life of course. Why should she start drama in real life cough.

Also, she couldn't help but let out an amused laugh at the stupidity of

the people and unrealistic events in these soap operas. Perhaps that was

one of the things she found most enjoyable about them. She continued

munching on the chips she had with her, when she heard distant thunder,

the first signs of an on-coming storm.

Anna loved rain. She always found it relaxing to her. It was cool and

refreshing, and it helped her to think. She remembered staring at it when

she was young. Yoh was always too distracted though. He'd either be

training, eating, sleeping, or reading the latest comics with the local

\ghosts. He Didn't mind the rain either, but Anna felt he didn't take the

time to really appreciate it like she did.

Yoh was different, that was for certain. His nonchalant attitude often got

on her nerves, and he seemed addicted to sleep. But over the years, she

felt she grew to appreciate these traits about him. After all, he wouldn't

be the Yoh she cares about if he didn't have those laid back traits.

Perhaps in a way, they balanced each other out. She kept him in line, and

he helped her to relax. Even she couldn't help but smile at his antics.

Though she'd never openly admit it, Manta, she felt, had been one the

best things to happen to Yoh. Shorty brought out the best in Yoh, and

gave Yoh a true sense of companionship that not even a ghost could've

given him. Plus, without Shorty, who would do the housework?

But Manta had become like family over the past few months. Yoh

needed a friend to help him out and encourage him. And not only that,

but he won't have to worry about making enemies with Manta in the

tournament. Anna couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the lil' freak.

Yoh had never opened up to her like he does Manta. She wanted him to,

though. She wanted to know what was going on in his life, what he was

feeling and what he wanted. But for some reason he never really opened

up to her. Perhaps he was scared of her more than she thought…

The soap opera was now drawing to a close:

* * *

Announcer "Is Marie really pregnant with the Minister's baby! Will Sara

ever tell Jim she is his daughter! WHO KIDNAPPED BRANDON! And

why is Jack in the Mafia! All will be revealed on the next episode of

'Sex, Drugs, Violence, and Drama'!"

* * *

'_That's stupid. Everyone knows Brandon kidnapped himself in order_

_to get close to Jack, even though Jack is actually dying of a fatal _

_illness' _Anna stopped thinking. Wow. She really was getting too into

these things. She decided to take a break. Picking up the remote she

turned off the tv and cleaned up the area she was currently sitting in. She

could hear the rain and thunder outside, and suddenly felt compelled to

go watch it. She was feeling more reflective that usually. The house was

just too quiet without the boys.

Getting up, she walked to the kitchen and put away the chips. She then

turned her attention to the door leading to the courtyard. Stepping

outside, she felt cold. So grabbing a jacket, she stepped outside once

more. The rain was coming down hard, but peacefully. She knelt on the

porch and blew warm breathe into her hands. It had been three weeks

since Yoh left for America and she missed him. She couldn't deny it.

She just wouldn't admit it.

'_Maybe I should surprise him… who knows what sort of trouble he's _

_in without me to guide him' _Anna couldn't suppress a slight sarcastic

laugh. She could just imagine the boys' faces if she showed up there

unexpectedly. Especially Yoh. Hopefully he wasn't in any sort of

confrontation with Hao. _'Shoot. I forgot about him…'_ She suddenly

felt uneasy. _'Maybe I should pay a visit…'_ A clash of lightning broke

Anna from her thoughts. She had all the faith in the world in Yoh, but

she still worried about what trouble he could get into. His lighthearted

attitude sometimes made him pass for a pushover.

A while of silence passed, and Anna soon became drowsy. Walking

inside and shutting the door, she removed her coat and checked the

clock. 10:08 pm.

She decided she would sleep on it. Maybe after a good night's sleep she

could think more clearly. At this point however, she was too exhausted

to think.

Heading to the bathroom, she took care of her night business before

walking slowly into her room. She fixed her bed and turned out the light.

Finally, she could sleep. Being the future Shaman King's future wife

was not an easy job. She deserved some rest.

She slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! 


End file.
